User blog:A, Mori/Bizarro Fan-Ball Information
Seeing as ZoshiX's blog seems to have a lack of information, I'm just putting me own blog here for it. Feel free to add information to this that has yet to be added. (Personalities, roles, etc.) Notable Characters Raptor "Noscope" Isthmus Raptor is the Bizarro counterpart of Zachary "ZoshiX" Isles. He is of Russian descent, and has a thick russian accent. He is known to get drunk off of Vodka and Wine. He usually puts on a facade of kindness and understanding, be he can truly be spiteful and angry. Despite this, he is caring of his friends, even though he may put his company first. He is the founder of Raptorco. He is a Raptor, a near-extinct species. He is commonly known as RaptorZ. His pesterchum is . Coherine Vesper Xenza Xerano Udvent Inerdit ArBessel Antigram Coherine is the Bizarro counterpart of Ludicrine Korokoth Zannbakor Kaskar Abaspy Jast DeCurro Anagram. He has a very dry personality, being avid in things he's interested in, and indifferent about things he's not. He takes to pestering his friends often. It is confirmed that he is a pervert and a sexual deviant. He also has a tendency to fumble over words. His pesterchum tag is . Codeam Lidraz Codeam is the Bizarro counterpart of Hankvi Guidza. He is enveloped in his concept of being cool. He is commonly known as BroLeadDuke. His pesterchum tag is . Mavelus Soflini Mavelus is the Bizarro counterpart of Revelian Zeronius. He is usually calm and collected, but at times, especially when fighting, he is known to unleash a somewhat sadistic additude. When angered, he has a tendency to become more insulting and arrogant. Also has a tendency to made unrealistic bets or challenges. He is an Anti-Matter. He is commonly known as AMGunslinger. His pesterchum tag is . Neptunel "Read-a-mareen" Lea Neptunel is the Bizarro counterpart of Mercuron "Look-a-troopa" Kao. He is very cautious by nature. He does his fair share of reading. He is the owner of RAM Industries, a somewhat-thriving company that allies itself with Raptorco. Back on his home-planet Martedos, he was exiled for unconventional application of technology to save a squadron member from her demise. His pesterchum tag is . Toxicrebound Marttel Toxicrebound is the Bizarro counterpart of Poisonshot Altari. He is known to talk very fast. He uses a boomerang as his main weapon, and is an experienced and well-known hitman. He is known for being very charming with others. He usually hangs out with Coherine, and the two act very similar. His pesterchum tag is . Gregor19 Gregor19 is the Bizarro counterpart of Samuel17. He is lazy, and he was thusly fired on his first day of the job at Raptorco. He swore revenge, but he was too lazy to act out that revenge. His pesterchum tag is . Waldo "TheFanMaster" Wavre Mp3ro Waldo is the Bizarro counterpart of Isaac "Lazro". His pesterchum tag is . Deryn "Hunny" Hunny Hunny is the Bizarro counterpart of Aleksander "Mori". He acts cute and childish by nature, but at times it's hard to tell whether he's cute, weird, natural, or calculating. He is always carrying around a stuffed toy rabbit, which everyone refers to as "Bun-Bun". When impulsed to, he can be very protective. He owns DH Industries, a company that modifies pets. It's rumored that waking him puts him in a very foul mood. His pesterchum tag is . Astroyd Soflini Astroyd is the Bizarro counterpart of Kuipter Zeronius. He is the favored child of 8^y. He has a very elegant and proud behavior. In the early adventures of Raptorco, Astroyd tried to take them over. He lost because he refused to stop charging into battle against Mavelus (Which was due to his pride.) and was thus killed by him. 8y Soflini 8^y (Eighty, Eighty-Wie) is the Bizarro counterpart of 02 Zeronius. She often makes rude jabs at people and gets over-upset about insignificant details. She is also sexually attracted to Astroyd. Adamant Ensan Soflini Adamant is the Bizarro counterpart of Cobalt Belomy Anagram. Unlike her counterpart, she has affections for Mavelus (Bizarro Revelian.) and not for Coherine (Bizarro Ludicrine.). She is boyish and acts tough as an attempt to make herself seem independant/good enough for Mavelus (She even wears a black wig over her hair.), but she comes across as rude and creepy instead. Prof. Hastie Siltza Prof. Silt is the Bizarro counterpart of Dr. Jekyll Sand. He is a mutated human that has the power to control Silt. Sircut Kathes Sircut Kathes is the Bizarro counterpart of Grodus Crucex. Taking residence alone in a secluded part of the ocean, Sircut is an isolationist who generally wants nothing to do with the problems of those on land. Various drug use is not uncommon with him. His pesterchum tag is . Martinov III Martinov is the Bizarro counterpart of Gonzales Jr. She is the grandmother of RaptorZ, and she taught him how to tame monsters, a skill which he used to the get monsters he sells at Raptorco. スティックさん (Sutikkusan) Sutikkusan is the Bizarro counterpart of Stickbeard. He is an experienced ninja hitman. Mannkini Mannkini is the Bizarro counterpart of Speddos. Ininel Ininel is the Bizarro conterpart of Shenanigans. Connections to the Bizarro World Waldo's story One day, Waldo Wavre broke the barrier between his world and the Fan-Ball Universe. When he and his counterpart, Lazro, existed on the same plane, the rifting caused by this event caused Waldo to lose intellegence and Lazro to act strangely. This also caused corruption, which allowed Zalgo to enter the Fan-Ball Universe. After this, Raptor and the others noticed that Waldo was missing, so they put up signs that read "Where's Waldo?" Waldo later took on the name "TheFanMaster". Pets See Bizarro World Switcher Locations in the Bizarro World Businesses *Raptorco.- The Bizarro company that represents LDZX Corps. It is owned by Raptor. *RAMINC- The Bizarro company that represents LATINC. *DH Industries- The Bizarro company that represents AM Inc. Outer worlds *Martedos - Unlike regular Martedos, this planet has a spacelock that makes it impossible to enter or leave without the use of teleportation. Its galactical position is unknown even to its inhabitants. A planetary war with a pack of Anti Matters that initiated about thirty years ago has caused the previously peaceful society to turn, like its regular namesake, into a much more military-driven culture. *Hexacoda- The Bizarro name of Binarecka. *Terranogia- The Bizarro home of the Raptors. Involvements in Stories Grodusbent: The Beforetime In the plot of this, moves the A3 session to create a Bizarro Dan-Ball Universe, which in chain creates all the other Bizarro universes. Days of Chanukwanzaa-Another Fan-Ball Story In Days of Chanukwanzaa, Past-LAT cast a Bizarro portal, sucking in "The End" and replacing it with "Chapter 4". The Kuipter Files: FINALE! In an earlier version of this, The Bizarro World is mentioned in the updated version of The Kuipter Files. Ludicrine talks about not being able to find the Bizarro counterpart of some creature, which makes no sense seeing as the Bizarro World was found by LAT much later in the future. But User:Ludicrine fixed that mistake. Chronicles of the Other Side This story is about the Bizarro World. Species in the Bizarro World *Antimatters- The Bizarro version of Dark Matters. *Hexacoda- The Bizarro version of Binarellas. *Humans- The Bizarro counterparts of Humans. *Martedians- The Bizarro counterparts of the residents of Martedos. *Raptors- The Bizarro version of Yoshies. *SFlames- The Bizarro counterparts of SFlames. *Trolls- The Bizarro counterparts of Trolls. *Wraith- The Bizarro version of Serrangios. Relations *Raptor and Codeam- Raptor and Codeam are good friends. Raptor hired Codeam to Raptorco because of his amazing and varied skill set. *Raptor and Mavelus- Raptor tries to be good and fair to Mavelus, but Mavelus has a strange envy of him, which causes conflicts between the two. *Raptor and Neptunel- The two own separate businesses, but they both are friends and partners. *Raptor and Gregor- Raptor and Gregor hold bad feelings for each other, because Gregor was fired on his first day of the job at Raptorco due to his laziness. *Raptor and Waldo- Raptor and Waldo are good friends, and Waldo is nice enough to pitch ideas for him. *Raptor and Hunny- Hunny is also a business partner of Raptorco. Raptor often takes to teasing him about his appearence. *Raptor and Adamant- The two are friends, but it's rumored that Raptor has deeper feelings for her. *Raptor and Martinov- The two are related, and Martinov served as a childhood teacher for Raptor. *Raptor and Sircut- The two have an unknown history together... *Coherine and Toxicrebound- These two are the best of friends. Since Tox has a job at RAM Industries, Coherine took a job there too so that they could spend more time together. They are referred to as "The Twins". *Coherine and Neptunel- The two don't really converse, but Coherine does work for his company. *Coherine/Toxicrebound and Adamant- The "Twins" are known to tease Adamant for her behavior. *Mavelus and Astroyd- Mavelus has a burning hatred for his brother, but he keeps it in check most of the time. Though, it doesn't help that Astroyd purposefully provokes him a lot. *Mavelus and 8^y- Mavelus pretends that he doesn't even care for his mother, but he really does. His mother, however, pays him less attention than she does Astroyd, which makes him jealous. *Mavelus and Adamant- The two are happily married, but have no children. *Neptunel and Toxicrebound/Coherine- Due to the discretion of RAM Industries' workers, Neptunel doesn't really see these two very much, but if Neptunel needs help with something then he calls for them. *Neptunel and Codeam- Codeam enjoys helping out with RAM Industries, and Neptunel appreciates his help. *Neptunel and Hunny- Hunny is constantly seen hanging around Neptunel. Although Neptunel doesn't talk much, Hunny still sees the two of them as good friends. *8^y and Astroyd- Strangely, 8^y is sexually attracted to her son. Trivia *The nicknames used by the Bizarro characters are as follows: **Due to the similarity of Toxicrebound and Coherine's appearences and behavior, they are mockingly referred to as "The Twins". **In the same point, Toxicrebound and Coherine often refer mockingly to RaptorZ by a title of royalty (Preferrably by saying "Milord"). The others occasionally do this, as well, but also in a sarcastic way. **Raptor's main nickname is said to be "Noscope", but this serves as a nickname that no one else calls him. He prefers it to be his nickname, but it never stuck with him. **Neptunel's main nickname is Redda, as referred to "Read-a-mareen". **Toxicrebound is referred to by many names, including Tox, TR, Tox Ninten, and Toxi. **Adamant is commonly called "Neo" as a nickname. *The Bizarro counterparts of minor characters are as follows: **The Bizarro counterpart of Squato is Crassus. **The Bizarro counterpart of Meta Knight is Galacta Knight. *8^y's personality is a reference to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. *The canonical heights are as follows: **Raptor Isthmus is 6' 0". (182.88cm) **Coherine and Toxicrebound are 5' 9". (175.26cm) **Codeam is 5' 0". (152.4cm) **Mavelus and Astroyd are 5' 10". (177.8cm) ***On an unrelated note, Mavelus hates that he is shorter than Raptor. **Neptunel is 6' 4". (193.04cm) **Gregor is 5' 4". (162.56cm) **Waldo is 5' 7". (170.18cm) **Hunny is 4' 9". (144.78cm) **8^y is 5' 9". (175.26cm) **Adamant is 5' 8". (172.72cm) **Sitcut Kathes is 6' 4". ***Sircut's height is a reference to Snoop Dogg's height. (193.04cm) **Prof. Silt is 6' 2". (187.96cm) **Martinov is 5' 11". (180.34cm) **Sutikkusan is 6' 1". (185.42cm) *Mannkini is believed to have inhabited Hunny's stuffed toy. *The name Sircut Kathes originates with Kathes being derived from rapper Eminem's real name and Sircut being an unused character from LD's works. **For a short time, Sircut's name was changed to Vinkel Neilje. *Sutikkusan has the same appearence as Shakespeare, despite their characters having no connection in either of the worlds. *Toxicrebound's nickname "Toxi" is based off of Ludicrine's nickname "Ludi", and in the same point, Coherine's tendency to fumble over words is based off of Poisonshot's trouble with the english language.